Back in Business
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: Cammie and Bex live in NYC and have "retired" from the spy career. However, new news sparks confusion and bitter feelings, all while the thought of returning to being spies lingers in their minds... "I know where your father is. We want you back."
1. Chapter 1

Cammie coughed as she walked into the nightclub, the hot sticky air clinging to the inside of her lungs. It was so dark that she could barely see five feet in front of her and the bright flashing of the strobe lights did nothing for her already present headache. Her eyes squinted as she resisted being pulled into the vast crowd by her best friend, Bex Baxter. However, Bex was stronger, and pulled Cammie with ease. Cammie groaned, wanting to leave just as fast as she had gotten in. She was not a party girl and only agreed to come out of guilt. Guilt brought on by Bex, after she had put up with going to buy flowers, which Cammie had constantly begged her to do. They had made a deal, the nature loving Cammie would get her flowers and the courageous and confident Bex would get her night of endless dancing and drinks. Cammie knew that she would be dragging a drunken Bex home around 1 in the morning, and also knew she would need to take care of her the next day, when Bex would have a massive hangover. But she did it anyway, since Bex was one of the few friends she had. They had met in seventh grade at Gallagher Academy, a school for extremely talented and gifted young girls that taught you everything you needed to know about being a spy. Cammie and Bex had chosen not to proceed in the spy field, due to the constant risks. In other words, they were (and still are) wimps.

They did know how to kill a man with a plastic spoon, along with other small household items, including silly puddy, knew more than 14 different languages, and both were incredibly strong fighters, but their interests in other occupations overtook their desire to run around the world completing missions.

Cammie and Bex's interests took them to New York City, where Cammie became a journalist. She wrote columns for the New York Times, along with occasionally snapping photographs too. Her knack for writing and photography had come from watching their roommate and best friend, Liz Sutton, fool around with her technology back in their Gallagher days. Bex on the other hand, had developed a wicked sense of fashion from their other friend, Macey McHenry, yes, THE Macey McHenry, and decided to go into the business. She got a job as a fashion consultant at one of the most elite fashion magazines in the country, picking out and designing clothes for models to wear all over the world. Simply put, Cammie and Bex were happy with their choice to "retire" from the spy world.

"Bex!" Cammie yelled over the loud blaring of the intense rap music playing inside what seemed to be a very large club. It turned out that it felt smaller with the large amount of people crammed inside.

"What Cam?" Bex yelled back at her friend, but not turning to face her. Bex was too busy looking around for some guys to talk too. Let's be honest here. Bex was boy crazy. However, she had not maintained a stable relationship in her entire life, even though she has had many. They have never lasted, the longest one being around a month. She always told Cammie that her suitors just "weren't her type" and that she is still waiting for "the one". Cammie assured her that "the one" would not just come from out of the blue one day and sweep her off her feet. Bex would then tell her that she is just jealous and wants the same thing. True love.

Well Cammie wanted true love, but what she really wanted was love at first sight. She had grown up in a family of one parent, and never fully grasped the concept of love. Sometimes she even questioned the whole idea. She wanted to believe it, she really did, but the lack of examples in her life limited her overall beliefs.

Anyways, Cammie was always looking for true love, but she had not found it. She had a few relationships since high school, but none of them felt right, and none of them seemed real. So she partially gave up on her search due to her and Bex's intense talk the night before. Bex had been complaining about not knowing practically anybody, and Cammie said that was not a problem.

"Yes it is Cam, I want to find somebody to love!" Bex had said. Cammie believed her, and wanted that for her best friend, but didn't really know how to say to her that she had to look harder.

"Maybe you need to set your sights on more than one person from now on," Cammie told her, shrugging her shoulders while suggesting the idea.

"You're right, maybe I do need to look harder!" Bex said with a newfound confidence and pride.

"And maybe you need to quit looking so hard," she added.

Cammie had pondered the idea that night and woke up the next morning to Bex begging her to go to a new nightclub she had seen an advertisement for. Cammie agreed, only because she had forced Bex to go flower shopping with her the week before, where she had picked out all sorts of daisies, pansies and petunias.

So that is how they ended up at Déjà vu, the "hippest and craziest joint you'll ever find" (according to their slogan).

"Bex," Cammie groaned as she stepped closer to her so she could hear her better. "It's even worse than I thought it would be."

Bex glared at her. "Oh lighten up and have some fun."

Bex grabbed her wrist again, and led her to a table where three guys were sitting. One was skinny and lean, with jet black hair and blue eyes behind his nerdy glasses. Another was a little tall, well built with blond hair and brown eyes, and the last was the same height as guy number two, only he was not as muscular, but still well off, and had short dark hair with green eyes.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Bex asked them in her flirtiest voice while cocking a hip and twirling her long, straight brown hair. Cammie rolled her eyes behind her.

"Of course," the second guy, who looked oddly like Brad Pitt, said to her enthusiastically.

"Well thanks," Bex giggled. "I'm Bex."

"I'm Grant, and this is Jonas and Zach," the second guy, Brad Pitt, said while pointing to the others.

"Hi," Bex smiled and then turned to Cammie.

"This is Cammie, my best friend." She then gave Cammie a look saying, "smile and be polite and flirty or your butt will be kicked tomorrow". And Cammie, being totally afraid of Bex's strength, immediately did as she was told, smiling as if she was actually interested in that place or them at all. Truth be told, all she wanted to do was read her new book, and that is exactly what she did. Unfortunately, Bex would never let her leave, so she pondered it for a minute while listening to the uninteresting conversation between Bex and the three blind mice next to her. But back in high school she was nicknamed the chameleon, so she disappeared, invisible to the public eye, just like she was made, and trained, to do. Sometimes spy training came in handy.

**...**

**Hello everyone! So I had an idea for a new story and here it is! It is about Cammie and Bex, who have decided not to be spies after graduating from Gallagher. They are around 22 or 24 (I haven't decided which one yet) and live in New York City. However, they know nothing about Blackthorn and the exchange never happened. Hope you like it! Love you! (and your reviews!)**

**P.S. I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. They are all Ally Carter's. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bex and Grant made their way to the dance floor where neither of them spoke a word. The alcohol in their systems was taking control, and as soon as they knew it they were back at the bar, drinking whatever the bartender put in front of them and laughing at the stupidest of things.

"How about," Grant leaned closer to Bex, never taking his eyes off of hers. "You come home with me tonight?"

"Let's go!" Bex giggled, and took Grant's outstretched hand as they casually left the club, and Cammie, behind.

Zach Goode couldn't help but order another drink. He didn't usually go this far, but tonight he was feeling it. With Grant already gone, and Jonas no where in sight, he stayed lonely at the bar, drinking and thinking about absolutely nothing. He didn't have a family, or a girlfriend, and was only living with Grant and Jonas in brief periods of time. Being a product of Blackthorne, he was a spy, and frequently went on long missions, which he usually completed with ease. However, he was currently on a break, because he found out that is mother had been killed. She was not a good(e) person. Pun intended.

Anyways, she was the leader of an international terrorist organization, and constantly begged her only son to join her, but Zach refused. He wanted to live a better life than her, but he never imagined she would be murdered. It had hit him hard, so hard that he told his boss, the director of the CIA, that he was going to take some time off. The director agreed, and so Zach had spent the last week just moping through Grant and Jonas' New York City apartment looking for something to do. So the three of them came to this club, at Grant's pleasure and Jonas and Zach's expense. Neither one of them wanted to be there. He vaguely remembered meting two girls, but couldn't tell you their names to save his life. Grant left with one, and the other disappeared early on. He didn't let it bother him as he walked towards the exit.

He soon found himself outside of the club, sitting on the sidewalk, waiting. What was he waiting for? Well nobody really knows. 

The crowd swayed with the music as Cammie quickly made her way to the bathroom, hoping that Bex wouldn't notice her absence. Cammie had to admit though, that Bex was really caught up in that Grant fellow. They had seemed to really "hit it off".

Anyways, Cammie picked a stall in the back of the bathroom, went in and closed the door. She carefully closed the lid, praying that none of the germs from the toilet got onto her. She plopped down and grabbed her book out of her purse and read. Occasionally she would hear someone come in and go, then wash their hands and leave. A few girls even threw up. At those times Cammie covered her ears so she wouldn't hear them. She silently felt sorry for them, and praised herself for not being like that, drinking too much. She barely drank at all. Maybe a glass of wine or something every now and then, but it was nothing compared to Bex's love of all things alcohol.

A quick check of her cell phone revealed to Cammie that it was already after midnight. However, the music outside of the bathroom was not any softer. So she slowly made her way out of the bathroom, dreading having to drag Bex home in her drunken state.

The crowd on the dance floor was a little smaller, but Cammie could not find Bex anywhere. She looked at the bar, and the tables. She searched the large mob pit of sweaty and rowdy people and the back corners where couples went to make out. Still no sign of Bex.

Cammie sighed and figured Bex went home with somebody and she would be back in the morning.

When walking out to the sidewalk about to hail a taxi, Cammie noticed a figure about 20 feet away from her, just sitting on the sidewalk with their head in their hands. She carefully walked over to them, recognizing it as one of the guys Bex had sauntered over to earlier that night.

She hesitantly tapped his shoulder lightly, and watched as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Sorry, but…uh…are you waiting for somebody?" Cammie, always the good Samaritan, asked him.

"No," he chocked out and laid his head back down in his hands.

Cammie glanced around and saw no one. Somewhere inside of her she knew that this guy would be out here until morning unless she gave him a place to sleep for the night.

_He could be an ax murderer_, she thought, but quickly pushed that thought aside. He didn't look like he would harm her. In fact, he was pretty attractive.

So she grabbed his arm this time and pulled him up, not explaining anything to him.

"Are you my sister?" he asked as they waited for a taxi.

He looked so innocent, and Cammie couldn't help but chuckle a little. She could tell he didn't get drunk a lot.

"No," she answered. He then started to laugh and laugh, at absolutely nothing. She couldn't believe she was being nice to this complete stranger, but it made her feel good inside, so she did it anyway.

As soon as they pulled up to her building after a long cab ride with Zach talking nonstop about his most embarrassing moments, Zach was close to passing out. Cammie guided him into the lobby and onto the elevator.

"What did six say to seven?" Zach asked randomly on the way down the hall to Cammie's place. He was a couple paces behind her and couldn't walk in a straight line, so she had to help him through the door.

"I think the joke is why was six afraid of seven," she told him as she led him to the couch and watched him lay down. "And the answer is, because seven ate nine."

Zach cracked up, again.

"Thanks hot stuff," he laughed and said to Cammie as she was making her way to her room. "It's even funnier when you say it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jonas Anderson watched as the girl of his dreams walked into the lab. Her soft blond hair looked exceptionally good that day, even when it was barely dawn yet. His job at the CIA required him and his partner to have long working hours, testing and inventing new gear that would help the spies on their missions. He knew that if he screwed up here, that their lives would be in danger. However, he continually stared at the small southern girl across the room, mixing two chemicals together that he should know the names of, but suddenly forgot. She looked up only for a second before turning back to her concoction. Jonas cursed himself for being a wuss, and vowed he would gain the courage to ask her out soon. He could only pray that it was soon, because he didn't want to grow up old and alone. His father had been the same way, being shy and under-confident, and when it came to women, he didn't have much luck. It wasn't until he found Jonas' mother that he got to experience a true relationship. She died while giving birth to Jonas, an only child. His father never loved again, and Jonas didn't want to end up like him, not getting a chance to love someone for as long as you could. He didn't want to end up like that. He told himself that he would ask Liz out tomorrow for sure. He smiled to himself, knowing his father would be proud.

...

The sun shone through the beige curtains of Grant Newman's small room, hitting the dark red walls and making them shine. Bex Baxter was woken by this light and turned to find the face of a blond who she fairly recognized as one of the three guys from the club the night before. She studied him long and hard, as if she was going to paint the guy. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that this situation happened often, but never did she feel comfortable in the morning like she did at that moment. So she wrapped the thin sheets around the soft skin of her body and curled closer to him, hoping it would happen again soon. She actually liked this guy.

...

Zach Goode had found himself in some strange places before, having not known how he had gotten there, but this time definitely was up there with the top ones. He didn't remember going into the small apartment at all. The last thing he could see himself doing was chugging another beer at the bar of the club he was at the night before with Grant and Jonas. He figured then that he would find himself in his own bed the next morning, not in a strange living room, decorated with what he considered as "chick stuff".

So he carefully got himself up, noticing one sock was off and his jacket was across the room. While bending to pick it up, he noticed a few pictures on the wall, all in their respected frames, and all different sizes. He had to squint and blink a few times to focus, as his headache pounded and restricted his track of vision.

The first was a picture of a very tan, dark haired girl with two older people, who Zach assumed were her parents. She was wearing a white graduation robe and a matching graduation hat, while the others had on suits. Zach vaguely recognized her as the girl Grant flirted with the night before, but he didn't think _she_ would bring him home.

The second was of the same girl, only this time she was with another girl, who looked the same age. They were on the beach at sunset, and Zach could make out that the other girl had light brown, plain hair and light freckles. He guessed it was the other girl the tan one was with at the club, the one who didn't look happy to be there, although he could not remember their names to save his grief stricken life.

The last of the framed photos on the walls was of four girls, the two previous ones, plus a small blond and a confident looking dark haired one. Zach could identify the two new women as Liz Sutton, who worked in the lab at the CIA base with Jonas, and the other as Macey McHenry, who he had gone on a mission with a few months back and who always was around Liz. Him, Jonas and Grant had hung out with them before, knowing that Jonas liked Liz big time, and he had heard them talking about their roommates at Gallagher Academy where they attended. Zach had heard their names, and when he thought of that, everything connected. The tan girl was Bex Baxter and the other was Cameron Morgan. _The Cammie Morgan._ The Cammie Morgan who had lost her father, and as Zach had found out, had quit the spy lifestyle in fear that she, or more importantly, her family, would be seriously hurt. Inside, Zach secretly admired her when he heard that, because he considered that it took way more courage to quit than to risk your life for so many mysteries.

Zach knew that Bex and Grant had hit it off, so he figured that Cammie had been nice and had brought him home with her. He didn't see her as the type of girl who drank, and knew that she wouldn't have done it if she hadn't have trusted him even the slightest bit. He also knew that he was in the presence of a very good spy.

Zach stood there and stared at the picture for four minutes and 13 seconds before the smell of bacon and eggs filled his head. It made his stomach growl unusually loud, and he prayed that whoever was in the small kitchen not too far away, weather it be Cammie or the other girl (Zach couldn't think of her name again, because his head was really killing him), didn't hear it.

...

When Cammie got up the next morning, a new sense of confidence and rejuvenation filled her whole body. She didn't know what had come over her, as she hadn't felt like this since quitting the CIA. She thought maybe it was her new found sense of community service, even if it was just helping some guy she didn't really even meet when he was utterly drunk. But she had to admit, he was a really funny drunk. She couldn't help but chuckle while remembering some of the embarrassing stories he had told her and the cab driver while on the way to her apartment last night. She laughed quietly while studying herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She sighed and left her hair down, not really caring if the guy saw her just after she had woken up. She figured he would have such a hangover that he wouldn't notice a lot anyways.

After being careful not to wake her guest, who was still practically passed out on the couch, she grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

She was in the middle of scrambling the eggs when she heard the slightest floor creak behind her, causing the spy that was left in her to come out. She suddenly swung her right leg behind her, causing her whole body to turn. She felt her attacker grab her lodged foot and used the fist closest to them to lay a strong punch to their stomach.

She watched as the guy she had nicely offered a stay for the night, double over in pain, while letting go of her leg.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she gushed as she bent next to him, trying to get him to respond.

"I should have known," Zach tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a grimace. "You _are_ Cammie Morgan."

Cammie shot up from the squatting position she had previously was in, taken aback by the guy's comment.

"Who are you?" she asked him, while slowly backing away, closer and closer to the drawer where the knives were kept.

"My name is Zach Goode, I went to Blackthorne and I work with Macey and Liz," he said, while finally able to stand up straight while not feeling the intense pain from where she punched him.

"Oh," she replied. "So you're a spy then."

He nodded.

"And you quit after graduation."

"Ya, that was hard," she said while turning back to the eggs on the stove.

"You were the best," he said, very matter-of-factly. It was true; she was one of, if not _the_ best spy of their time. Zach had known it, even if he liked to think he was. He was definitely a close second, but since she quit, he believed he was right up there with her.

"Ya, I know," she said, in a tone Zach took as cocky.

"So why'd you do it?" he wanted to know.

"I don't like to share that personal information with just anybody I meet," she told him flat out.

"You did offer me a place to stay for the night," he smirked.

"True," she admitted.

"So you had to feel _something_ for me."

"I do have to admit that you have to be semi-decent, because you went to Blackthorne, around my time at Gallagher," she said. He nodded, yes he was the same age. "And you know Macey and Liz, and I am pretty sure Bex is with your blond friend right now. But I still don't know you well enough to tell you, even if I did meet you last night, and you know everybody I know."

"Well, we can fix that," he put his hands in his pockets, still smirking, while he made up a plan.

"How?" she seemed intrigued, like he was interesting…in his own…interesting way.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight and you will find out," he winked to her and walked towards her. She was very unaware of what he was going to do, she didn't know if it was to hug her or kiss her or just be closer to her, but she was definitely surprised when he reached behind her to grab a plate of eggs and bacon she had made and walked back towards the door.

"So it's like a date?" she called after him, before he was totally out of her apartment.

"What else would it be Gallagher Girl?" Zach replied, with his smirk still plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Sutton was not a fan of large crowds. It made her feel smaller than normal, because she was short and petite. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, it was just that she didn't like how they made her feel. It had all started when she was a child living in the south. Her parents would take her to the state fair every year. They would look at the cows, pigs and horses, then go get something to eat, corndogs usually, and then Liz would find some rides that she absolutely _had_ to go on. Of course, they would let her, and then they would go home and reminisce about the wonderful day as a family they had. However, one year when she was about seven, Liz got lost in the crowds while trying to look at the baby bunnies. It had taken her three hours and aimlessly walking around the large convention center to find them, and after that day, Liz hated to go to large public events. But something inside of her lit up when her lab partner and friend, Jonas Anderson, asked her to a local concert in Central Park that weekend. Besides being surprised, she felt a new sense of confidence in her. So she decided she was going to need Macey's help finding an outfit. She was proud of herself for saying yes, and little did she know how excited for it she would be.

Grant Newman didn't like to be told what to do. In fact, he never really took orders from anybody. But there was something about the tan brunette in his kitchen that morning that made him want to sit back and do what he was told. The way she moved and the way she talked was so different than any other girls he had dated. It seemed to him like she was the one who was always in control.

They talked about their jobs and being spies (in Bex's case, and ex-spy). They talked about their best friends and their childhoods, all while sipping the coffee she had made them.

It was only when he watched her look at her cell phone when he wondered what time it was and where Zach had been.

"Crap," she said while standing up and putting her cup in the sink. "I'm sorry but Cammie is going to wonder where I am."

"Its okay," he said while getting up too.

"Thank you so much Grant," Bex said, and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, but hey, I'd really like to see you again," he told her.

"Here," she slipped him a business card and closed the door behind her, and almost ran into someone while running down the stairs.

Zach's head hurt so bad that he didn't recognize the tan brunette as she almost knocked them both down the stairs at the building his apartment was in. He also couldn't stop thinking about a certain Cammie Morgan, and how he was kind of…surprised to him asking her out. He hadn't been on a date in a long time and had a good feeling about it. He knew she was special, but he didn't know _how_ special. The only thing he could seem to focus on was getting in the door and finding some pain killers and his bed.

As Bex walked into her apartment that day in the late afternoon, she didn't expect to see Cammie, only in a towel, with arms crossed and hair wet, standing my the door looking like a mother who just watched her daughter come home late.

"So…" Cammie itched. "Where have you been?"

Bex slowly closed the door and slid into the room.

"Uh…out," she told her best friend.

"With…?" Cammie wanted her to admit who she was out with, even though she already knew the answer.

"This guy…"

"What's his name?" Cammie followed her into the kitchen, and watched her immediately open the fridge.

"Is that really necessary?" Bex questioned while pulling out the milk.

"Yes!" Cammie said. "Come on Bex…Who were you with last night?"

Bex did not feel intimidated by her best friend's attempt to get information out of her.

"I could say the same to you," Bex huffed, knowing she would create a surprised reaction out of Cammie.

"I was here the whole night!" Cammie said proudly.

"Ya, but who else was here?" Bex asked suspiciously.

"Ugh! Just admit that you were with that guy, Grant!"

"I will when you admit that you brought his friend Zach here last night!"

"Ha! You admit it!" Cammie laughed.

"Damnit!" Bex cursed at herself, but then laughing too. "So Zach was here last night, am I correct?"

"He was drunk!" Cammie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh!" Bex wiggled her eyebrows disbelievingly.

Cammie gasped.

"Nothing happened Bex!"

Bex rolled her eyes. "Whatever…so what are we going to do tonight?"

"Oh…uh…I have to go somewhere," Cammie said while quickly stepping out of the room.

"Really?" Bex questioned.

"Uh…ya," Cammie told her.

"So you are going on a date?" Bex asked. She could read Cammie like a book.

"Uh…ya," Cammie repeated.

"With?" Bex squealed.

"Well, you know how Zach stayed here last night?" Cammie said in an innocent tone of voice.

"Ya…?"

"Well he kinda asked me out this morning…"

"AH! CAMMIE IS GOING ON A DATE! CAMMIE SI GOING ON A DATE!" Bex danced around the room idiotically while Cammie laughed.

"It's not a big deal or anything," Cammie shrugged.

"Not a big deal? Cam you are finally going on a date!"

Cammie sighed.

"I guess your right."

Cammie didn't know how she felt about going on her first date in a while. She didn't know if she should be happy or nervous. She figured she could be both, as she put her make up on at 6:55 in the bathroom that night.

Her blue dress was strapless and came to just below her mid thigh. Bex had insisted she wear it, rather than the longer red one Cammie had wanted. Bex had also picked out tall black heels, and had watched Cammie groan.

"Just suck it up and take it like a man," Bex had said, so she did.

Just as the door bell rang, Cammie ran out of the bathroom and quickly checked her appearance in the hallway mirror.

_Alright, _she muttered to herself, _let's go. _

She didn't expect to see Zach in a suit on the other side of her door. She thought she would be over-dressed and he would have just jeans and a shirt.

He also couldn't believe how good she looked. Her hair, her make up, her dress and her shoes, all looked perfect to him. And something inside of him clicked when he offered her his arm and asked, "You look beautiful. Ready to go?"

And she felt natural when she answered, "as ready as I'll ever be."

**Sorry for the wait guys! Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Macey! Macey! Macey! Macey!" Liz squealed while running down the hall.

"For crying out loud Liz, what do you want?" Macey replied, glancing up from her fashion magazine to the blond southern girl in front of her. She was surprised at what she saw.

Liz stood in front of her in a very small red dress and black flats, her hair curled and dark make-up on.

"Who are you and what have you done to Liz?" she asked the stranger staring back at her.

Liz cocked her hip and tilted her head.

"Do I really look that different?"

Macey laughed.

"As a matter of fact, you do…you look…hot!"

"Really?" Liz asked while spinning around to the full length mirror behind her.

She couldn't believe it either. This definitely was something new for her. The clothes and going to a concert, but she knew somehow that it would be nice to face her fears of crowds and wearing more risqué outfits.

Let's face it, Elizabeth Sutton was like a caterpillar, small and innocent, who couldn't fly. But when she stepped into the crowd that night with her long-time crush, she became a big, beautiful butterfly.

...

Grant couldn't help the temptation anymore. It had been bothering him all day, and he knew it wouldn't go away unless he dialed her number on the business card she gave him. He smiled when he pulled it out of his pocket, because it had her cell phone number and work number on it, as well as her full name and work address. He knew that if she didn't pick up her cell that he could wait until Monday morning and call her work, and if that didn't work, he could go over there. Ya, he would look like a complete and total stalker, but at least he would see her face or hear her voice.

He slowly dialed the number, checking it twice for correctness. Once he was sure it was the right one, he pressed call and waited…and waited.

When she didn't pick up the first time, he tried again. Not stopping to think if it would make him seem desperate.

Again, he waited…ring after ring, but he only got her voicemail for the second time.

He ended the call after he knew he didn't want to leave another weird and awkward message.

So he just sat on the couch and felt something vibrating beneath him.

He ignored it and turned on the TV.

_Wait,_ he thought. _What is that? _

He quickly scrambled and threw the cushions off and dug into the crumb infested areas until he pulled it out. The source of the vibrating.

_Bex's phone_.

Grant chuckled to himself as he sat down and sighed, _I guess I will have to pay her a visit on Monday. Score!_

_..._

"Where are you taking me?" Cammie asked Zach for the fourth time while looking out the window of the taxi they were in.

"I'm not telling you," he said, a little frustrated at her uneasiness.

She turned to him and gave a puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Cammie threw her head back against the dirty seat. "Ugh! I don't like surprises!"

This made Zach chuckle. He liked how she wasn't in control. She however, didn't.

"Well it won't be a surprise for long, because we are almost there," he tried to reason with her, noticing how her eyes glowed in the lights of the city. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the taxi pulled over and stopped in front of Central Park.

"Why are we here?" Cammie crinkled her nose in Zach's direction as he paid the driver and stepped out.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he smirked as she made her way to his side on the sidewalk.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I should have known."

That just made Zach smirk some more.

"And to think Bex made me wear heels," she muttered under her breath and tried not to think about her aching feet as she followed him into the park.

They had walked in silence for what Cammie counted as five minutes and 52 seconds, just listening to the sounds of the park, the bristle of the trees in the soft November wind, the click of her heels on the stone path, the distant honking of car horns on the busy streets and the soft rustle of children playing on the playgrounds, before the sound of a fountain in a pond came into ear shot. It wasn't long after that when they laid their eyes on a small shack covered in Christmas lights, lighting up its surrounding space.

"This is it?" Cammie asked, absolutely delighted at Zach's choice of a restaurant.

He took his hands out of his pockets and turned to her. "Yep, this is it."

She surprised him when she clapped her hands together and said, "It is so darn cute!"

"Well why don't we see how it is inside?" he laughed.

The waiter seated them at a table near the window, so they could see the small pond and fountain outside. Cammie was so caught up in the menu, she didn't realize how Zach kept staring at her, then snapping back into reality again and again.

"So," she said after they both had placed their orders. "You know Macey and Liz?"

"Yes I do," he replied, leaning back in his chair. "So I have heard about you before."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That's not creepy at all."

"Well it's not just them doing the talking," he said, and watched her face fall.

"They talk about me? CIA does?" she wondered.

He nodded slowly. "You were the best, and then you just…quit."

"I know," she replied, pretending she was interested in the condensation on her glass. She had never really talked about it with anybody except Bex and her mom, and she felt like this was not the time to start telling her side of the story. For some reason though, she felt like she could trust Zach, but she couldn't find the courage to tell him. He wouldn't look at her the same, she just knew.

"So how bad was your hangover today?" she asked quickly, hoping he would drop the conversation about her occupation change.

He took a sip of his beer he had ordered and softly chuckled, but shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "It was kind of bad. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"In other words, it was horrible," Cammie laughed. She knew he was trying to bluff and show off, however, she could see right through it.

"Alright, you got me. It sucked," he admitted as the waiter came with their food.

She was surprised at how good it tasted, and it was only then when she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Sounds like you have fun a lot," she managed through a mouth full of pasta.

"Fun is my middle name," he told her while cutting his steak.

She nodded amusingly. "Oh I can tell alcohol is also your friend."

He couldn't help but smirk.

"You were so drunk," Cammie said between laughes.

"What did I tell you?" he asked nervously, he was afraid at what he could have told her, because he knew of many embarrassing situations he has been in.

"Well let's just say I know in great detail of the time your friend Grant pants-ed you on the stage at Blackthorne graduation, something about a cactus and a trip to the hospital…and I know of the time when your roommates found Mr. Fuzzy Bear, so that means that I know where you hide him now," she smirked at him, leaning with her elbows on the table.

She cracked up when she saw his face turn bright red as he looked away in shame. But he couldn't help but laugh with her. It just sounded so perfect. He couldn't imagine how anybody could _not_ laugh with her, it was that contagious.

"Fine, I admit it," he said in between sips of beer, trying to calm himself down. She was doing the same. "But in all of those situations I did have some fun, which is more than you can say."

She gasped and glared at him. "I have had fun! In fact, I have fun all the time!"

"Well you seemed really happy to be at the club last night."

He knew he was right when she didn't respond right away.

"I know, but that just isn't my definition of fun," she told him truthfully.

"Then what is?" he wanted to know. Actually, he wanted to know everything about her. He liked how she could see through the façade he tried to put out, and he knew that she was incredibly special.

"I don't know," she shrugged. And that's the thing, she really didn't know what her idea of fun was. She was always known as the chameleon, blending into the background, but what if she stood out for once? Just for Zach, she wanted to stand out for Zach. Little did she know that she didn't have to do anything, she already was the apple of his eye.

"You need to be more spontaneous," he decided after a few moments of silence.

"Spontaneous?" she asked with amusement. Nobody had ever told her that before.

He smirked.

"I can be spontaneous," she said confidently.

"Really?" he looked up from the bill he was singing for their dinner, not convinced.

"Yes, I can. That is why we are going somewhere," she told him while standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Lead the way," he said and waited for her to pass him so she could show him how freaking spontaneous she could be.

She led them to a cab and told the driver to take them to the airport.

"The airport?" he questioned.

"Just wait," she smiled. "Just wait."


	6. Chapter 6

The music that the rock band was playing was so loud that Jonas Anderson almost didn't hear his phone ringing. Not being able to see the caller ID due to the constantly flashing strobe lights, he went a head and answered it.

"Hello?" he practically shouted over the music, all the while looking for an exit where he could hear.

"Hello?" he shouted again when he didn't hear anything but static on the other line.

He finally made it to the back of the crowd with Liz by his side. She didn't mind that they had moved to the back, even though her fear of many people seemed like only a small problem that night.

"Uncle Toby?" Jonas guessed. He could still barley hear the other person, but he could definitely recognize the low muffled voice of his favorite uncle.

"Hey Jonas," his uncle said, in a tone Jonas couldn't comprehend. He suddenly got washed with a ping of surprise running through his body, and it was not from the change in song from the band. His uncle was usually cheerful and happy, even though his wife had died nearly 20 years before.

Jonas happy to hear from his uncle, but was very confused at why he would call around 11 at night.

"What's wrong Uncle Toby?" he asked, a little scared at what his answer would be.

Beside him, Liz was instantly caught up in the mysterious conversation.

His uncle sighed. "Your dad is in the hospital. Jonas, he had a massive heart attack."

As if his heart rate and blood pressure hadn't gone up enough already. He couldn't breathe and couldn't see straight. His father was, and had always been, in great health. To hear that he suddenly wasn't was a huge shock for him.

When he didn't reply, his uncle continued. "He is in room 307 and is asking for you."

It didn't take a second for him to reply, "coming."

And so he started to walk out of the concert, almost forgetting about the small blond behind him, who was very confused about his change in behavior.

"Wait! Jonas! Where are you going?" she yelled after him.

That's when he turned around and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Would you like to meet my dad?"

...

"GAH!" Bex yelled to no one and the empty space around her. She was alone in her and Cammie's apartment on a Saturday and she couldn't find her phone. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend her night, but Cammie was out, and she barley spoke to Liz and Macey anymore. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, but all of their jobs kept them really busy. And she would have called them, but again, she didn't have her phone!

So she did what any normal person would do on a Saturday night in New York City.

She popped popcorn and turned on the TV and waited for Cammie to get home. She prayed it would be soon. She was lonely.

...

"Rome?" Zach chuckled as they stood in front of the terminal of the flight Cammie had just booked them on.

"Yes, is it spontaneous enough for you?" she replied sarcastically.

Zach continued to stare at the bright monitor, displaying all the flights that hour. He pointed to theirs. "Its great Gallagher Girl, but what I don't understand is how you got us on it if was all booked."

She smiled devilishly and pointed to herself. "Spy."

"Touché," he smirked at the now over confident girl next to him. He had to admit, he was surprised at her sudden change. She seemed more confident and controlled when she was in charge. That made him wonder why she had quit being a spy. He knew it had something to do with her father, but he couldn't imagine why it would be such a touchy subject for her. He wanted to know all about it, but decided to keep quiet and ask her later because he didn't want to ruin their night, especially if they were about to get on an incredibly long flight.

"And, you know, I have my sources," she smiled.

"But I don't know how you got….oh never mind. You wouldn't tell me anyways," he shrugged as the lady behind the desk in front of the monitor said that they could start boarding the large airplane.

"A magician never reveals her secret," she pointed out as they stepped in the line that was quickly stepping onto the plane.

He acted surprised. "Oh so you're a magician now."

"And a professional bull rider," she told him with a straight face. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Well when I'm not refereeing NBA games, I own a successful winery and like to cut people's hair, but only in my spare time," he shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked when she couldn't contain her laughter any more.

She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, like she had known him for all her life. It made her think about all the other first dates she had. They had been boring and eventless. Never had she once gone to a foreign city within one. That convinced her that Zach was different and worth a genuine try.

They continued to joke as they got onto the plane and found their seats on the isle. Zach had let Cammie have the window seat, and sat in the middle. She suddenly yawned and remembered Bex. She knew she would be freaking out if Cammie didn't come home. So she whipped out her cell phone and typed a text message to Bex as Zach did the same for Grant and Jonas.

_Won't be home tonight. Going to Rome with Zach. Don't ask. See you soon._

"Cammie," Zach said as the plane took off into the dark night sky, passing all the skyscrapers and buildings that they both couldn't have imagined they would leave that night.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He took her wrist and held up her hand. "You are shaking."

She laughed nervously, at the fact that she was shaking and how he was touching her. "Yeah, this is probably the most spontaneous thing I have ever done."

He couldn't help but smile as well as she tried to get comfortable in her seat and closed her eyes.

...

**Sorry for the wait! Your reviews would make my day! Love you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The cool air of the hospital hit their faces as Jonas and Liz made their way in. Liz admired the late night nurses as they scurried to where they needed to be, helping people and saving lives. She noticed how clean the floors and doors were, which reminded her of her beloved lab. She also noticed family members in the waiting rooms as Jonas led her to where his father was.

A sudden wave of nervousness rushed over her body. Why had she agreed? She had known Jonas for a while, and always wished that he would ask her out, but he never believed that on their first date she would be meeting his father. She did know that his mother had died a while before, but she couldn't help but think that they might be moving a little too fast. She was already meeting his dad! But then again, she thought, it wasn't planned. You can't really plan on if you are going to have a heart attack or not. So she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind as Jonas grabbed her hand and slowly opened the large door of a room in the south wing of the hospital.

It was fairly dark in the room, with the TV on a late night talk show with the sound down low. The slow constant beeping of a single monitor was then overshadowed by their footsteps as they crept closer and closer to the bed where a skinny, tall man laid, his eyes shut.

"Dad?" Jonas asked, but came out like a whisper. He took his father's hand in his own as he let go of Liz's.

The man's eyes opened slightly, before he erupted into a small grin.

"Jonas," he managed to squeak out.

The two men then heard a small gasp coming from the young lady in the room.

"Mr. Rayburn?" Liz asked, a little surprised.

The old man slowly tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the voice he heard his name say.

He knew he recognized her from somewhere, but had no idea where. His mind was a little foggy at that moment.

"Who are you?"

Liz couldn't help but smile as memories flooded back to her.

"Mr. Rayburn, it's me, Liz Sutton. You taught me chemistry in the sixth grade."

...

Macey McHenry couldn't help but leave her New York City penthouse and walk around the city that night in her brand new Prada suede boots. She hated to brag about her wealth, but this way, she could show off her shoes…and her Ralph Lauren coat, along with her expensive handbag, the one she forgot who designed.

To be honest, she was lonely. Liz had a date with Jonas, and all her rich friends had parties to go to that night.

So what better city to roam around in than NYC?

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse, and right when she reached into it to see who was calling her she ran right into someone.

Because it was dark, and so was the person she bumped into, she didn't recognize them right away when they yelled, "MACEY!"

But she knew that British accent anywhere and ran into Bex's open arms.

"Oh my gosh it's great to see you!" She said to her long lost best friend.

"I know! Do you know how much I have missed you?" Bex answered, hugging her again while people walking by stared at the two.

"Yes! I do!" She smiled wildly.

They made their way into a little café across the street and talked about how it was so unlikely that they would bump into each other. Macey filled Bex in on the spy world and told her about her missions. Bex informed her about her and Cammie's jobs, and how they were living as ex-spies.

"Well I can't believe I got to see you again!" Macey exclaimed, taking a sip of her steamy coffee.

Bex was about to reply but something sparkled and caught her eye.

She gasped in amazement.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?"

...

"Ok well tell me about yourself," she asked him as they navigated the busy streets of downtown Rome. The plain ride wasn't bad at all, in face, they both slept more than half the time, but when Cammie would be awake, Zach would be asleep and the other way around. It gave them both a little time to think and process the whole night. Cammie was still bubbling with excitement, because it really was the most impulsive thing she had ever done, and she didn't know why.

Zach thought about her and her smile, and how a new fullness filled him. He didn't know how she did it. He really didn't.

They had no bags to gather, so they immediately called a cab and told the driver to take them anywhere in downtown. It was mid-day, but still there were too many people.

Zach sighed heavily, as if it was a touchy subject for him, his personality and life. "You know everything you should."

She studied him as they walked. His perfect, straight posture, the way the bright street lights his face, how he gently had his hands in his pockets, his tie was a little loose, making him look casual, and his hair was just the right length to be messed up in all the right places.

"Great," she focused back on the crowd and not running into everyone she passed. "So I am in a foreign country with someone who could be an ax murderer."

He just chuckled.

"I could say the same about you," he added with a smirk.

"No, no, no," she started, not thinking before she spoke. "I am an only child-"

"I already knew that," he interrupted.

She stared at him for a moment, but then began to smile. "Alright, so you are an ax murderer, a NBA referee, a winery owner, a barber and now a creepy stalker. I must be insane for agreeing to go on a date with you."

Zach knew he could trick her, and make her let her guard about being a spy down. "Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you are insane."

She thought about his proposal for a moment before deciding on how to answer. She believed that everyone on the earth is insane. We all have our crazy quirks that make us who we are, whether it's how we talk or walk, or our mentalities and lives. So she choose to tell him a little about her insanity, proving that she did somewhat trust in him.

"Ok...sure. Uh...this is awkward...um...I love to sort my shoes at night before go to bed, I never cut strawberries when I eat them because I am always too lazy to cut off the leaves, I occasionally watch NASCAR but fall asleep because it gets boring and i read the newspaper every morning, sports section included."

All Zach could do was laugh. He had gotten her to spill some of her secrets.

"Stop laughing at me," Cammie said, slapping his arm.

"You really are insane," he smiled at her warmly, making her knees go weak for a second before she collected herself and acted confident.

"Says the guy who still has his childhood Teddy bear," she threw back at him.

He blushed slightly, but turned his head so she wouldn't see. He didn't want her making fun of him for that.

"I just got you to spill your guts to me," he smirked in victory. "You fell for it quickly, Gallagher Girl."

She slapped her forehead in frustration, because she knew he was right. How could she let him get to her? Well she wasn't a spy, that was probably why…and she liked him, although she didn't want to admit it.

"Yes I told that…_very_ personal stuff, but you had to ask me first," she stopped walking, smiled evilly and turned to face him for more emphasis. "You, as I recall, told me all about yourself last night when you were drunk. And I plan on using it to my advantage."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sweet Elizabeth," the old man managed to choke out. "I cannot believe I got to see you again."

Liz smiled, "Me too, Mr. Rayburn. You know, because of you and your class, I decided I wanted to be a scientist when I grew up."

He chuckled as much as he could. "I am glad you enjoyed my class, I certaintly enjoyed having you in it."

"Dad, Liz is one of the smartest people I know, and trust me, I know a lot," Jonas complemented, stealing a glance at Liz who tried to cover her now rosy cheeks.

"I do not doubt that one bit," his father commeted. "But tell me this Liz, why didn't you ever mention to me that year that your twin sister had passed away?"

Liz literaly choked on the water she was sipping. Never in her life had someone asked about Emma, or Emmy as Liz called her. Her family surely never asked anything about the two twins, and how when one was gone the other felt gone too. Her friends, teachers or even general aquaitences said nothing, in fear that little Liz would burst. She did, in a way. Her love of music, art, and drama burst, and she soon found she wanted to go into science, something that her dear Emmy loved. Mr. Rayburn had no idea that Liz had a sister, because she switched schools and did nothing that would remind her of her other half. Being so young, she didn't understand how something so common could take her sister away. That's why she devoted all of her time to science, hoping she would discover something that could help all the other twins out there.

...

"Uh, well..." Macey stuttered, trying to think of an appropriate answer for Bex's apprehensive marriage question.

"What, are you not married or something?" Bex joked. "You just like to wear the ring around because it makes you look more sophisticated?"

Macey suddenly felt a pit growing in her stomach and laughed nervously. "Well..."

"Oh my god, you really do just wear it around for looks," Bex said, a little surprised that Macey would do such a thing. She didn't have to do anything to get any attention at all, she was Macey McHenry for crying out loud.

"Look," Macey tried to explain.

"Macey, you do not have to wear that gigantic rock on your finger to get attention," Bex interupted.

Macey sighed. "I know, that isn't why I do it, it's actually the opposite."

"Macey McHenry doesn't want attention? Well when did hell freeze over?" Bex grinned.

"Ha ha," Macey mimicked. "No, but really, it keeps all the creepy guys away."

"Really?" Bex questioned. "I would think it did the opposite."

"Well, it gets the really desperate guys, but if they are nice and classy then they will stay away," Macey explained flinging her hands around in a swishing movement.

Bex looked at her, more confused than she was before. "So you...don't want the...nice classy guys?"

Macey sighed, knowing she was being really vague to Bex on why she actually wears the giant thing. "Ugh, it's complicated."

"Ya, no kidding," Bex told her honestly.

Macey slid a hand across her face. "I wish I could tell you the real reason why I wear it, but honestly, I have no idea why anymore."

"So let me get this straight. You have been wearing it a long time?" Bex tried to sort out.

Macey nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Okay, and you wear it to...not...attract attention?"

She shrugged.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Macey sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time. "I know. But, I started for a good reason."

"Like?" Bex questioned, dying to know why Macey had picked up a strange habbit.

"Well, it was for this guy. He was married, so he never talked to me. Until my grandmother gave me her wedding ring in her will. So I decided to try and see if he would notice me when I wore it. He did, and we talked about our 'spouses' every day," she told her long lost friend, not looking into her eyes and focusing on the steam coming out of her coffee cup.

Bex set her elbows on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Do you still see him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's dead," Macey said, still not looking at Bex.

"Oh my god, Macey I'm so sorry."

"They think his wife murdered him."

...

Zach and Cammie continued to walk around the busy streets of late afternoon Rome, stopping in little shops and looking at the carts in the avenues. They continued to chat, only this time it was in Italian, due to the fact that Zach didn't want to stand out, or be seen. Who knew who was out there for him since his mother's minions held him solely responsible for her death. Since then, he always kept a watchful eye out for anyone suspicious.

However, he knew they could easily move with the crowd, he was in fact, in the presence of the chameleon, Cammie Morgan. She, on the other hand, just didn't want to be noticed, hence her clever nickname given to her in high school, before every aspect of her life went messy.

"So, since you are so interested in why I left the spy lifestyle," Cammie caught his attention after they had stopped in a small, crowded, quiet looking restaurant and ordered drinks after sitting down and making themselves comfortable. "Why don't I ask you this, why did you stay?"

She refused to look at him then, and only stared down at her small glass of red wine, which she knew would not do anything for her headache. He found this peculiar, the way she composed herself while asking such a question, and then not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Well," he started, not really knowing how to answer, or what she wanted to hear. "I stayed in to protect people."

He finally caught her eye and continued.

"There are billions of people in this world, and I am only one of them. I would feel...guilty in a way, if many of those people got hurt, mentally or physically, because I didn't protect them like I know I could, you know?" he said, not taking his eyes off of hers. He could see a change in her face, it was open and vaulernable, and almost looked guilty. It definitely was not the innocent looking, sweet face he saw before he answered her question.

She was trapped into a deep thought because of what he said. She knew he was right, that people weren't getting hurt because she left. They were. Her decision to quit protected her...but she wasn't so sure fo that anymore. Whever was after her before could surely come and get her again, there wasn't some rule against capturing a spy-turned-civilian. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Zach mutter, "shit", under his breath.

Before she could ask what was wrong, he grabbed her hand across the table and started heading for the door as quickly as he could.

"Zach," she said as he guided her through the tables, chairs and people in the restaurant towards the door. "Zach, what is going on?"

He abruptly stopped and felt her run into his chest, and then leaned down close to her and whispered in her ear, "in the back, newspaper and blue jacket. He is, well was, my mother's main assistant."

She could feel the familiar race of her heart start, the one she knew she only got with something connected with the spy world.

Before he could get them out of there as fast as he could, she snuck a glance of the man. He was not tall, and did have a blue jacket on. She had to admit, he was semi attractive, and definitely looked Italian. His hair was half way covered by a weird looking hat, but the weirdest thing about him were his eyes, an eerie dark blue, which were just above the top of the paper, staring right at  
>her.<p>

"Zach, he was staring at us," she said worriedly.

"That's why we have to get the hell out of here," he looked at her sincerely and pulled her out the small door, while looking for a place they would go where Bill would not find them.

He snuck small glances behind him as he pulled Cammie through the crowded streets, dogging people, carts, animals and small children. He could see Bill outside the restaurant looking for them. Well, not looking, hunting.

He just kept running, because he didn't know where to go. They needed disguises. Something that would not be something they would have or wear. That's when he saw exactly what they needed, and immediately ran up the stairs to the building's entrance, much to the confusion of Cammie.

They entered the building with caution, not wanting to take any risky chances. Zach walked in first, and squinted into the darkness while Cammie shut the door quietly behind her.

"Stay here," he motioned to her as he walked further into the dark hallway.

"Zach!" she whisper-yelled after him. She tried again when he ignored her and just hurried into the dark. "why are we at an orphanage?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her slightly messy hair as she leaned against the strong wood door frame. _This was a disaster_, she thought. _Why did I have to be spontaneous?_

After waiting an intense four minutes and 29 seconds, Zach re-appeared from the dark.

"Quick, I need your I.D.," he told her, nervously looking around the entrance, as if the creepy, weird but not bad looking guy would pop up anywhere.

Cammie looked at him, completely and totally confused.

"What?" she snapped, a little too loud.

Zach shushed her.

Cammie folded her arms over her chest. "Why do you need it?"

"Just give it to me, I promise I will give it back," he pleaded.

She sighed a heavy sigh again and reached for her wallet in her purse. Pulling out her I.D., she handed it to him and watched as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his suit pocket.

"And," he also pulled a pen out, "I need you to sign this. Right here."

"Why Zach?" she asked angrily.

It was his turn to sigh. "Look, do you want to get out of here or do you want Bill to take us to god only knows where?"

"Fine," she gave in and signed, even though she had no idea what it was for.

She watched him hurry back into the dark and tried as hard as she could to hear something, anything, that was happening behind the dark. Staying put in her place, she knew that if she followed him he would be insanely mad at her. Listening intensely was her only option. But, much to her dismay, she heard nothing for another 3 minutes and 12 seconds.

Zach knew Cammie would have said no, that's why he made her stand by the exit. The woman inside was a little confused as to why Zach would have his "wife" stand outside, but he convinced her that it was because she was over-emotional, and chlostrophobic.

He soon found himself walking down the hall with much needed disguises.

"Here," he threw Cammie a ripped and torn up white blouse, which landed on her head, making her not be able to see what was in Zach's arms. "put it on over your dress."

"Fine," she huffed, and followed him out the door, only to be stopped dead in  
>her tracks.<p>

There, casually walking down the stairs was Zach, in a different sports coat but same pants, holding a baby girl in his arms.

"Zach," Cammie nervously laughed, hoping the kid wasn't what she thought it was. "Go put the baby back."

"I can't," he turned around and looked at the seemingly helpless girl at the top of the stairs, knowing that what he was doing was going to piss her off so much. "Unless you want to put your daughter back up for adoption."

...

****PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!****

_I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. Here are the reasons:_

_1. My computer was totally broken. :(_

_2. School totally started. Blah. _

_3. I totally had MAJOR writers block, for this and UNWANTED. (This one got resolved, as for unwanted though...still working on that)_

_Anyways, I am back! _

_Review?_

_Sure you will!_


	9. Chapter 9

The cool night air hit Loz immediatly as she quickly got out of the hospital. Tears started soaking her rosy cheeks as she sat down on the curb outside of the emergency room. She was ashamed, majorly ashamed. She didn't want to run out on Mr. Rayburn and Jonas like that, but she couldn't take the memories of Emmy comming back to her. She hated to admit it, but it had been a while since she thought about her. So, ontop of being embarrassed, she felt guilty about not showing her dead sister the proper remembrance she deserved.

"Liz?" Jonas ran through the halls, desperatly searching for his date. He couldn't quite understand why she would run out like that. He didn't know she had a sister, and he couldn't really imagine the pain she was going through.

Aftersearching almost everywhere he could think of, he passed the emergency room and just happened to glance out the doors at the pitch black night.

She heard the automatic doors open behind her and she knew who it was, so she didn't look up. Even when he sat down beside her.

After a long silence, she decided to tell him about her sister, in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"Emma was born two minutes before me. My parents had no idea that they were having twins, neither did the doctors," she chuckled lightly. "They had no idea what to do when I popped out. Emma's name was already picked out for her, so was her room, her clothes, everything. But then my parents had to double all of that for me. It's not like I don't love my parents to death, because I do, but, I have always felt like the addition. Like the one that they didn't need. Until Emma got a bad, bad cold. We had always had this special bond, kind of like all twins have, but this was different. We didn't feel the same. I was sad, and she was happy. I don't know why, because who would want to be locked up in a hospital all day? Anyways, she didn't...make it, and then, after sixth grade, I was shipped off to Gallagher by my still grieving parents."

Jonas said nothing, just scooted her over to him and wrapped his scrawny arms around her and let her cry. Cry for her sister, who should have been right there with her.

...

"Wha-what?" Bex stuttered, completly shocked.

Macey just nodded her head while staring intensely into spance.

"Why would she do that?" Bex said, hoping Macey would snap out of her gaze.

"Because she is a bitc-"

"Wow there cowboy, there are kids in here."

"Well she is!"

Bex gave her a is-she-really? look. "Have you ever met her?"

"Yes! In fact I have!" Macey snapped, obviously overtaken by her conflicting emotions of grief and anger.

Bex continued to stare, not believing her.

"Last year, office christmas party," Macey said.

Bex giggled. "The CIA has a christmas party?"

"That's besides the point."

"Was it fun?" Bex joked, laughing out loud.

Macey blew on her coffee. "No, it wasn't."

Bex snorted. "I can't imagine why not!"

Macey looked at her with all the seriousness she had. "It was the last time any of us saw Pete."

...

She didn't really know what to say to that. Her daughter? She was pretty sure she had never given birth to a baby before, and as far as she knew she didn't go and adopt one...unless...

"How is she my daughter?" she asked, overly confused.

"She is _our_ daughter. We adopted her," he responded nonchalantly.

"No Zach! I never adopted a baby!" she practically screamed.

He waited a few moments to answer hoping she would have cooled off. "She needs us. We need her."

"Wait," she stammered. "Don't tell me the baby is a disguise."

Zach pondered his answer for a moment before he walked up the stairs again and took her hand with the one that wasn't holding the baby on his shoulder.

"This is Isabella, she is part of our disguise," he spoke to Cammie lightly.

"I am so confused Zach. That is someone's child!" she yelled at him in frustration, yanking her hand out of his.

"What are we going to do when we don't need a disguise anymore, huh? Just dump her on the side of the road? First of all you practically just went in there and stole the poor thing, now we are going to use her so we don't get recognized,  
>then who knows what is going to happen to her!" she continued, causing bystanders passing by to stare.<p>

Zach continued looking around for Bill in the crowd, and luckily didn't see him.

"Cammie, look, you need to calm down, ok? People are staring, and you won't have to do anything after we don't need her anymore, I have it covered," he tried to convince her.

"Zach! It is a living breathing child! And...and...you are jsut using her!" she yelled again, causing the baby to start to cry.

"Oh crap, oh crap," she muttered softly. "Zach what do we do? How do we make it stop crying?"

"Here, hold her," he insisted, handing the baby off to Cammie, who had no idea what to do.

"There there," she cooed to the infant as she watched her slowly shut her eyes and fall fast asleep. She had to admit, she was incredibly adorable. Cammie had rarely been around kids in her lifetime, but she wondered if the warm and nice feeling she got from holding Isabella was a good thing or not.

"Alright, tell me what made you think tricking me into adopting a kid with you was a good idea?" she asked him while steadily sitting down on the top step, Isabella quietly napping in her arms.

"I didn't trick you," he stated as he sat next to her and sighed.

"I didn't really know we were going in there to grab a kid and go!" she tried to sound fierce and menacing without waking up the baby.

"She isn't just some kid," he told her while folding his hands over his knees.

"That makes about as much sense as randomly coming to Rome and having to leave with a kid I am going to have to take care of until they are 18," she saud sarcastically.

"I know, and I promise, I will make it up to you," he told her truthfully. "And I know you don't really want her, but please just promise me you will help me with making her safe."

She glanced at him. Something inside of her told her that he was being serious, and that being mad at him for making her a mother wasn't worth it.

"You better make it up to me...and I don't know why she isn't safe her, but sure, I will help you keep her safe," was all she had to say.

A long silence followed, with Cammie constantly staring at the little girl in her grasp, noting all of her small features and movement. She was amazed at how beautiful she was, even as a young toddler. She couldn't help but feel good while holding her. She knew she had done something right since she fell right asleep.

Zach only watched out for Bill, not wanting to be seen, only he knew that from a distance he and Cammie would look different, thanks to the new sweater for Cammie and the coat for Zach, which he stole from a closet in the dark hall. Plus, they had a baby.

Even though he tried not to look at them at all, he couldn't help but sneak peeks at Cammie and Isabella, and how they both looked natural with each other. He knew he should tell her about the poor kid, but he didn't want to drag her back into the spy world if she didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"What would you do if I told you I knew where your dad was?" he asked her randomly, earning him a confused, and slightly amused look.

"I would think you are completely mental," she told him truthfully. She always knew her dad was gone, and she hated admitting that she didn't have much faith left.

"Well I do," he said softly, praying she wouldn't go on an angry rampage.

"I don't believe you," she answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Understandable. What if I told you I knew who Isabella's parents were? And because of them, she wasn't safe here?"

"I still don't really believe you, sorry," she said sadly. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she had known him for, what, a day? She had a feeling she could trust him, but not just yet. He did, in fact, set her up with a kid they were now the legal parents of.

"Come on, we should get to the airport," he said, standing up and offering Cammie a hand. "Besides, who knows where Bill could be."

"Just...tell me why you adopted us a kid," Cammie demanded as they scurried to find a taxi.

"I just told you I knew who her parents were and you didn't believe me," he answered, motioning for one he saw.

"Well I might believe you if you told me how you know and why you know," she reassured him.

He stopped to look at her while the car pulled up beside them. "It is a hell of a long story."

"She's my daughter now, I have the right to know."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, let's get you home," Jonas pulled Liz up off the curb and towards the car.

"But...But what about your dad?" Liz sniffled in confusion. She didn't want the old man she admired so much to be worried.

"I told him good bye before I left to find you," Jonas said, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the doors. "He understood why you were upset and he wishes he didn't ask you that really personal question."

"Oh," Liz said inncoently. She didn't want Mr. Rayburn to be mad at himself because he had asked about Emma.

"Well," she spoke after a few minutes of riding in silence. "It was probably a good thing, you know, him asking about Emma. I haven't been remembering her lately."

"Remembering her?" Jonas was confused.

"Ya," Liz answered, focusing on her nails. "That's what I call thinking about her, or going to visit her, and I just haven't done it lately."

Jonas rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Do you visit her at the cemetery?"

"Ya."

"That's nice."

"Not really."

Jonas felt the blush come to his cheeks. Liz just made him tongue tied. He never knew what to say around her.

"Why don't we go see her now?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

"Oh...ok," she answered, feeling her heart race a little. Emma was effecting her even when she was dead.

...

"Wh-what?" Bex was clearly astonished. She would never had known that such a mystery was happening around Macey.

"Ya, he had introduced me to her and asked where my husband was and I said he was sick, and then I didn't see them again..." Macey bore into her everlasting memory of him.

"What was her name?" Bex asked thinking of a plan.

"Whose?" Macey snapped out of her memories and back into the real world, where she knew Pete would be gone forever.

"His wife's."

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan!"

"Why?"

Bex sighed. "Ugh, did they ever arrest her for his murder?"

"No," Macey said, annoyance stealing every syllable.

"Ok, then I am going to need her name," Bex pleaded. She didn't know why Macey would be this apprehensive about giving out the woman's name. It wasn't like Bex was going to go out and kill the crazy girl. Although...no, she couldn't do that.

"Ok it's Olivia North."

"Aw, that's kind of pretty," Bex thought out loud.

"No it's not," Macey snapped back at her friend.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Ok, first thing tomorrow, we will go looking for this chick and ask her a few questions. I will be at your place around 10, is that ok?"

"Ya," Macey nodded. "I'll have Liz track down her new address."

Bex squealed. "You live with Liz?"

"Ya," Macey shrugged.

"I haven't see her in forever!"

"Ya, just be at our apartment by 10. Ill text you the address later," Macey stood up and casually left the cafe with her coffee, not saying good bye to Bex.

"Well, I guess this chick really is a bitc-" she huffed.

"Shh!" A waitress said while walking past her.

"Sorry!" she muttered.

...

"Zach, should we get her something to eat...or drink before we get on the plane?" Cammie asked Zach as they rode to the airport in the cab that he had hailed.

"Ya, I guess so," he shurgged.

"Well we can't let her starve on a long flight," Cammie said, glancing down at the still sleeping baby in her arms.

"It's a good thing I'm here Isabella, or else Zach-your dad-wouldn't know what to do with you," she spoke to the child, making Zach huff beside her.

"I could totally take care of her alone," he tried to convince her.

Cammie shook her head. "There is no way."

"I could," he repeated.

"You know she also needs diapers, a toy or two and clothes," she grinned, knowing the expenses would be coming out of his wallet.

"Ya...I didn't think about that," he admitted, looking out the window to avoid Cammie's triumphant glare.

"And we need all of this before we get on that plane. Do you want us to look like bad parents?"

"Sir? Please take us to the nearest...baby store," Zach leaded forward and told the driver while Cammie smirked.

...

"I have never even been around kids in my entire life and I know how to handle one better than you," Cammie kept saying as they waited for the plane to take off. They had found a children's store and had gotten Isabella everything she would need on the flight. Two bottles, a stuffed hippo and a book and a cute new dress that Cammie adored.

"Ya Cam, I know are an awesome parent, so can you just give it up now?" Zach looked at her annoyed.

"Geez, I am sorry that I just have been doing everything for h-"

"What an adorable baby!" an old woman told them in Italian. "You make such a cute family!"

"We aren-" Cammie was inturrupted again.

"Grazie," Zach said to the woman as she kept walking down the isle.

"Zach, we aren't really a family..." Cammie stammered, hoping it wouldn't make things awkward between them.

"I know..." he sighed heavily.

"Sooo...can you tell me about Isabella now?" she asked him, as the little girl played with her hippo.

"Well, she is nine and half months old. At the orphanage they called her Izzy...have you ever noticed what color her eyes are?"

Cammie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked at the baby's wide open eyes. "They are dark blue..."

"And remember at the resturaunt when you said Bill was looking at us?" Zach asked, hoping she would place the pieces together.

She gasped. "They were dark blue..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Turn left," Liz directed. "Now another left."

"Wow," Jonas commented, looking around the dark cemetery they were currently driving slowly through. "She's way in the back isn't she?"

"It's not like we wanted her to be," Liz mumbled, a little sadly. She couldn't help it. Her heart hurt, one because she missed her other half, and two because she hadn't been back there in quite some time.

"Sorry," Jonas tried to whisper back, but his words got muffled together when he noticed the pain in her face.

"It's up the hill and to the right," Liz told him after a minute of silence. So Jonas stopped the car and got out, then followed Liz up the dark and spooky hill to see her sister.

He saw what he expected to when they reached the top, only, there were two stones there. They both were grey, and round, just like regular toumbstones would be.

"That's Emmy," Liz pointed, and crossed her arms for comfort, partly because she was cold and partly because her soul felt cold.

"If...if you don't mind me asking," Jonas turned his head slightly, not wanting to insult her in any way. "How did she die?"

Liz carefully walked closer to the stone, taking deep breaths and taking in exactly what Jonas had said. She knew how she wanted to answer, but she couldn't get it out of her mouth.

Suddenly, Jonas watched as Liz bursted into sobs, catching him off guard. He didn't know what to do, and he felt insanly guilty, because he knew bringing her there was a huge mistake.

"S-she-she had a cold," she splurred out between sobs.

He took a step closer to her. "A cold?"

She shook her head the bast that she could while she cradled it in her fragile hands. "One day she was fine, then the next she was dead! I don't know how, or why, but she was fine then gone. Gone!"

"I'm sorry," he mubled into her hair after taking her into his arms and letting her cry. They stayed that that for a while, Jonas stroking her hair and Liz constantly wiping her eyes, as if the trail her tears made would stain her face forever. When she finally calmed down enough to be alert again, she let go of Jonas and bent down to read, for the thousandth time in her life, the etching on the stone.

_Emma Grace Sutton_

_June 8-June 24_

_RIP _

_Beloved daughter, grandughter, friend_

"See," Liz sniffled and pointed to the faded words. "They didn't even bother putting _sister _on there."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again, hoping it would heal her. It didn't.

"She was mine too you know! She didn't just belong to them!" She cried, only this time with anger and hatred in her voice, as if she had just gotten into a fight.

"Shh, shh," Jonas cooed lightly in her ear and holding her close to him again. He didn't want to admit it, but he did it for selfish reasons. He knew she was strong, and could comfort herself, but he wanted an excuse to hold her, even if it was still their first date.

After another minute or two of calming down, they both pulled away and looked at the toumb again. And for the first time, Liz noticed the new one sitting next to it, about five feet away. Carefully, she stepped over to it, because the dirt was still fresh. She guessed this person had been burried within that week, just judging on the looks of the soil.

Cautiously, she looked down at the name, but could only make out four letters.

"Jonas?" She said to the boy, who was still staring at Emmy's grave.

"Ya?" He snapped out of his foggy mind and walked casually over to her.

"I can only read a P, a H, and two O's," she said as she squinted at the words, trying to get a better look.

He shrugged. "I have no idea why."

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "That's really weird, this looks like they were burried just recently, but the grave is so old."

...

Grant Newman sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that night. Since Zach and Jonas were gone, he didn't want to go out by himself. He just knew he would do something stupid, and he didn't want to do that. What he wanted to do was go give Bex her phone back, but he knew he would look stupid if he did, it was a loss either way. So he stayed locked up in his small apartment, channel surfing and eating everything in sight.

He was in the middle of a really sappy movie when he suddenly got an idea. He would look up Bex Baxter in the CIA database, and see what she had been up to recently. She hadn't really told him much about herself the night before, except that she used to work for the CIA and now she worked for some fashion magazine he knew nothing about. He wanted to ask her all about herself, but he knew that would make him seem desperate. _Hell no_, he thought. So he grabbed his laptop and logged in.

Search: Bex Baxter

He waited, and waited, and waited for it to load. He thought it was strange that it was taking so long. _I guess she just has a lot of files_, he thought.

_Bing_ his computer dinged when the loading bar was completly full.

"Alright," he chirped in excitement. Everything about this girl made his nerves shoot through the roof. Whether it was how she looked at him, or the way her hair swayed the cold November wind. He could tell just by looking that she was different, and special. That she would always surprise him with every mysterious turn.

So, to gain that adrenaline rush he so desperatly wanted whenever he thought of her, he clicked on the open button and began to read.

_Name: Rebecca Baxter_

_Age: 22_

_Nationality: British_

_Location: Unknown_

_Marital Status: Unknown_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Notes: Miss Baxter resigned from the CIA at age 20, due to theft and robbery of classified files. _

...

"Bill's eyes...they...they were dark blue," Cammie gasped again, in total shock as to what she had just found out.

"Excatly," Zach nodded.

"So she's..."

"Bill's kid," Zach finished after she trailed off. "And actually, his name isn't Bill. Its Marco, but he wanted to be known as something more...mysterious."

Cammie stared at him in confusion. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I used to work with him," he confessed.

"Why?"

"My mother," he answered coldly and stared at the back of the seat in front of him.

"Wait," Cammie looked out the window at the clear blue sky and back at Zach again. "I thought she was dead?"

Zach ran a hand through his already messed up, but perfect, hair. "She is."

"Ok...then what does Bill or Marco or whoever he is have to do with you getting Isabella?"

Zach sighed. "He was my mother's top assistant, or assassin or advisor, I guess you could say. I have known him ever since he started the job when he was 20 and I was 10."

Cammie adjusted the baby in her lap, and focused on Zach again. She found it interesting how much she wanted to know about him. It wasn't like she knew much in the first place.

Suddenly, Zach reached over and took Isabella in his arms, watching her eyes droop once again. He smiled at Cammie lightly, and spoke to her, all the while looking at his new daughter.

"Marco was always really demanding, even towards my mom, and mostly to his wife, Elana. They got married young, because she was pregnant, but lost the baby, and after that all they did was fight. Her father wouldn't let them divorce, so they had to stay together, but they cheated on each other all the time. Elana was a field opperative, also working for my mother. He was in charge of my mom's security and she was in charge of the tracking," he paused, looking off into space, as if he were remembering everything about the doomed couple.

After regaining entrance into the real world, he continued. "God, they acted like they hated each other so much, but I always knew it was the _love_ kind of hate. He was nicer to her after she found out she was going to have his kid..again. Anyways, she was killed during a mission two months after she had Isabella, and then my mom died three months ago, he hates my guts now."

...

**Hey guys! **

**If you didn't already vote, there are TWO polls on my profile that I would really like people to vote for. SO PLEASE VOTE EVEN IF YOU HAVE NEVER READ UNWANTED! **

**PLEASE VOTE! FOR BOTH! **

**BECAUSE I AM REALLY STUCK AND NEED YOUR HELP! **

**Thanks faithful readers! **

**Like always, I love you guys!**

**~Panda8925**


	12. Chapter 12

"I still don't get it," Liz ran a hand through her hair and sighed, still crouched down to the mysterious stone that was so old. "the toumbstone is old, but the barial is new? It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know what to tell you," Jonas shrugged, totally dumbfounded as well.

Liz bit her nails, a habbit she picked up after her sister died. "We need to figure out the name," she turned to Jonas, who wasn't far behind her.

"Okay, but why don't we come back tomorrow? You know, when there is some light," he told her, a little spooked out because it was so late at night.

"Sure," Jonas smiled at the frail girl who had already started walking down the hill and towards the car.

...

Macey didn't think twice about laying in her bed that night and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Neither did Bex, all the way on the other side of town.

...

"Holy shit," Grant muttered, after staring in shock at the computer screen. "She stole a whole bunch of crap...like...classified crap."

And before he could research her anymore, his phone rang. He didn't answer it right away, because it was a number he didn't recognize. But he figured why not.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Newman, how are you?" the mysterious voice on the other side answered.

But then he recognized the voice.

And the only thing that came to his mind was, _holy shit...again. _

...

"Why would he hate you?" Cammie asked.

Zach sighed. "Well my mom is dead, so he has no work now."

Cammie shook her head. "But it's not your fault."

Zach turned and looked into her eyes, and felt something inside of him stir, making him want to tell her the truth. He knew she would find out sooner or later. He figured he should be the one to tell her and not somebody else.

"Yes, it is my fault, because I killed her. I killed my mother, and his boss."

Cammie laughed nervously. "No you didn't."

Zach just nodded.

"You can't be serious," she gaped.

"You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that Gallagher Girl, you are gonna catch flies."

"Oh stop trying to change the subject," she slapped his arm.

"Woah woah, watch the kid," he said sarcastically. "And, since you want to know so badly, that is why I got Isabella. I have something on him, Bill or Marco or whatever you want to call him, now. He wants to kill me since I killed her, and now I have something to surprise him with. Oh ya, and I didn't want to tell you this, but now that he has seen you with me, he is going to think you are back in the business, looking for your father."

"But-my father is dead, so there is no use in looking for him," she defended, utterly sure of her less than positive answer to his surprising statement. All within 12 hours she gained motherhood, went on the worst date possible and was told somebody wanted her dead.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, I know your father is alive. In fact, I talked to him about three weeks ago."

She stared blankly at him and laughed nervously again. "No...no you didn't. You are just trying to mess with me."

"Not really," he told her honestly.

"But-how-" she stuttered before getting interrupted.

"Excuse me passengers, we will be begining our decent into New York's JFK International airport in about five minutes. Welcome back to the United States."

And what a glorious homecoming it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! **

**Good news! There is ANOTHER poll on my profile! Yay! _VOTE VOTE please!_**

**And sorry for the last chapter being so short! It was leading to this intense chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. **

**...**

_Love, it can weather any storm _  
><em>Bring you back to being born again <em>  
><em>oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most <em>  
><em>A lighthouse shinning on the coast <em>  
><em>That never goes dim<em>

"Good morning," Jonas said to Liz as she got into his car the next morning.

Liz smiled weakly and yawned, showing the sideffects of not getting enough sleep.

But how could she? She saw Emmy, and the other grave just wouldn't stop haunting her mind.

They drove to the cemetery in silence, as they both thought about the mystery before them._ P, a H, and two O's, _she thought. _What could that mean? Whose name is that?_

They were still quiet as they got out of the car and walked up the hill again. Then they stood in silence as they both studied every inch of the grave stone beside Emma.

"It looks like granite..." Liz scrunched her eyebrows in confusion after minutes and minutes of careful examination that she knew how to do so well.

"Ya," Jonas agreed, inspecting the front of the stone, when suddenly it hit him. "Liz! Get over here!"

...

Macey was awoken by the soft ringing of her cell phone on her bed side table. Feeling the sun on her cheeks, she smiled warmly at the memory of Pete, and how her and Bex were going to get to the bottom of his mysterious death.

"Hello?" she practically sang into the phone, seeing the caller ID as Liz and expecting her to ask her what kind of coffee she wanted.

"Macey! You need to get to Emmy's grave NOW." Liz spoke quickly and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Liz! Seriously, calm down!" Macey told her friend through the phone, climbing out of her bed and walking to her closet, inspecting what outfit she should wear that day.

"Just get here ASAP!" Liz yelled again.

"Fine I'll be there in 30 minutes," Macey gave in.

Liz got even more anxious than she was before. "No! Macey this is really important! You need to be here sooner!"

"Okay, okay!" Macey rolled her eyes and took a long blue shirt off its hanger, and holding it against herself and looking in the mirror. "I'll be there in 20."

Then she clicked the end button and began getting ready for another stressful day in the life of Macey McHenry.

...

"So, what should we do about Isabella?" Zach asked Cammie as they stepped up the stairs to her apartment with the baby.

She sighed, running a hand through her messed up hair. "I don't know. I guess you can come in and we will figure it out."

So she led Zach, who was holding Izzy, in and to the couch.

"Bex?" She called out while she shut the door.

"Mmm?"Bex humed as she walked into the living room from the kitchen where she was going over some photos she took the week before for work. "Oh hey Cam you're back."

Drowning Cammie in a bear hug, Bex didn't notice Zach and the baby on the couch, until Zach's phone rang.

"Woah," Bex pointed and cocked her head in Cammie's direction. "Why is Zach here and who's the kid?"

"Oh well you see, Zach and I went to Rom-" she started, scared of what Bex would say, before Zach inturrupted her and shut his phone.

"We got to get to the cometery Cam," he stood up and held Isabella.

"What?" she stammered. "Why?"

"Jonas just called me, he siad it was something important," he told her, a little uneasy about what could be wrong. "He wants all of us to go."

"Can I go change?" she asked, heading for the hallway.

"Nope," Zach grabbed her arm and drug her out the door, with Bex following.

"Is anybody going to tell me why you guys went on a date and came back with a kid?" Bex asked while following after them.

"We will tell you later," Zach said quickly.

...

"What is so important that I had to get ready in less than ten minutes?" Macey asked, stoping her strut in front of Liz and Jonas.

"We will tell you when everybody else gets here," Liz crossed her arms over her chest, the stress of their discovery finally catching up to her.

"Who is everybody else?" she asked, a little surprised that Jonas and Liz both seemed edgy and relentless.

Liz counted on her fingers. "You, Zach, Cammie, Bex, and did you get a hold of Grant?"

Jonas shook his head. "No, he wouldn't answer. I tried like four times."

Liz sighed and turned back to Macey. "Okay, then just You, Cammie, Zach and Bex."

"Cammie and Zach?" Macey raised her eyebrows.

"And Bex," Liz added.

"Bex? I saw her last night, and I texted her but she didn't respond."

"I can't find my phone anywhere," Bex said while coming up behind them with Zach and Cammie following them.

"Hey Bex," Liz tried to sound excited about seeing her friend again, but it didn't work, as she wanted to just spill her guts about why they were there.

"Did you get the address Macey?" Bex asked Macey after they had given each other a hug.

"Yep, but like I said, I texted it to you, but you didn't respond," Macey told her, pulling out her phone for evidence.

Bex nodded. "Yeah, my phone just went missing yesterday and I can't find it anywhere."

"Hey Liz," Cammie smiled and went in to hug her long lost friend.

"Cammie, hi!" Liz echoed.

"Hey Zach," Liz began, until her eyes landed on the child in his arms, playing with a small stuffed hippo. "And who is that? And why are you two exchanging addresses Bex and Macey?"

"Well, we are going to uncover how Pete died," Macey informed everyone.

"Oh that guy you were so in love with?" Liz asked.

Bex threw her arm around Macey's shoulders. "Yep, we are going to become dectives."

"That's great," Liz shrugged them off and turned back to Zach and Cammie, who were busy picking up the purple hippo that they baby kept throwing as soon as she got it in her tiny little hands. "Now please tell me why you guys have a kid."

"Her name is Isabella, and she is kind of ours now," Cammie stumbled over her words, slightly emabrrassed and nervous about what they all would say.

"Yours?" Bex asked, still as confused as ever.

"Yes, she is our daughter," Zach held his head high. "We got her in Rome."

"So, Cammie you went on a date to Rome and ended up with a daughter?" Macey chuckled.

Cammie couldn't help but laugh lightly with her and give Zach a reassuring smile. "Yeah, it sounds crazy, I know, but she was in danger, so we thought she would be safer with us."

"Well," Bex let go of Macey and walked towards them. "I think she is adorable!"

And with that Bex took her out of Zach's arms and held her. It is safe to say that at that moment, her heart melted for the kid. So did Macey's, Jonas' and Liz's.

"So Liz," Cammie started, getting down to business. "Why are we here?

Liz took a deep breath and stole a glance at Jonas for confidence before answering. "Well, we just noticed a grave stone beside Emmy last night and we came back this morning to look at it with better light, and we found out that it isn't just some grave stone. It is really old, and it says the name Joseph Solomom carved into it."

"Joe?" Zach snapped while the girls all gasped.

Liz nodded and continued,"Yes, and it says he died last Thursday."

"No he didn't," a voice behind them all said. They all turned to find Grant standing there with his and Bex's phones in his hands.

"What do you mean Grant?" Jonas spoke up for the first time.

Grant walked towards them all. "I mean, he isn't dead. I just talked to him about five minutes ago."

...

**IMPORTANT! **

**I am going to try something. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will get out. **

**3 reviews- 8 days**

**5 reviews- 6 days**

**10 reviews- four days**

**15 reviews- tomorrow!**

**(I hope this works, because I write all this for your input, and lately, this story isn't getting any input at all :( which makes me sad and a little dissappointed)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

_"Joe?" Zach snapped while the girls all gasped._

_Liz nodded and continued,"Yes, and it says he died last Thursday."_

_"No he didn't," a voice behind them all said. They all turned to find Grant standing there with his and Bex's phones in his hands._

_"What do you mean Grant?" Jonas spoke up for the first time._

_Grant walked towards them all. "I mean, he isn't dead. I just talked to him about five minutes ago."_

...

_All the boys, all the girls_  
><em>All the madness in the world<em>  
><em>All the boys, all the girls<em>  
><em>All the madness that occurs<em>  
><em>All the highs, all the lows<em>  
><em>As the room is spinning, oh<em>

"No you didn't," Bex shrugged, laughing it off as if she actually believed Grant had made the whole thing up.

Grant sighed and shifted his stance. "No I really did."

"And what did he say shit head?" Macey mocked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Here," Grant huffed, handing Macey his phone. "_You _call him and ask him."

"Hell no!" Macey shoved the phone back at him, hitting him in the chest.

"And why not?" he snapped back. "Because you all obviously don't believe me."

"We believe you man, but..." Zach said trailing off when he didn't know what point he was trying to make. He honestly didn't believe his best friend.

"Oh shut up everyone!" Liz practically screamed, already frustrated with them all and how they forgot why they were there in the first place.

"Who's the kid?" Grant snickered after a few moments of silence Liz had created.

Cammie crossed her arms. "That's not the point right now. Why did you talk to Joe?"

Grant shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around the cemetery. "I donno. He just called me."

"But _why_?" Jonas wanted to know.

"He just said to go to the cemetery and that you all would be there," Grant informed them all.

"Maybe," Liz started thinking. "Maybe we should dig up the grave. You know, like, look and see if there is a coffin."

"Okay, I am _not_ digging up some dead people...bloody hell," Bex snapped dramaticly.

Liz huffed heavily. "If Solomon _isn't_ dead like Grant says-"

"And I am right," Grant interuppted her proudly.

"Yes, if Solomon called Grant like he says-and yes Grant, we know he _did _actually call you-then there won't be anything in the coffin, if there even _is_ a coffin," Liz finished.

"Well come on then," Macey urged. "Let's get digging!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Jonas stopped everyone. "We can't just go and start moving everything."

"Why not?" Macey questioned.

"Yeah," Zach chimed in picking up Isabella's sippy cup she had thrown on the ground. "It is obvioulsy new, so what's the worst that could happen? We find some ancient artifact down there?"

"Let's be reasonable Zach," Cammie said, not amused by his lame attempt at a joke.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Gallagher Girl," he smirked down at her, making her knees go weak and he heart to pound faster.

"So, what, are we all going to dig?" Macey asked. "Because I just got a manicure three days ago and I am not ruining it."

"You just yelled at everyone to _start digging_!" Bex said to her and Macey just shrugged.

"Jonas shook his head. "It doesn't matter who digs and who doesn't."

"Well Zach and I have to go buy a whole bunch of baby crap," Cammie reasoned.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come Cam?" Bex pleaded emotionally. "I am her godmother after all..."

Cammie looked at her, knowing it was a joke but confused either way. "When did we decide that?"

"Oh I did. Just now," Bex said while taking Isabella out of Zach's arms and started walking to his car.

They all watched Bex steadily walk down the hill with heels on, and holding a baby, knowing she could fall at any second.

"Does she know the car is locked?" Zach smiled and pointed down the hill to the car far away. "Ya I should probably go and make sure the kid doesn't get an injury."

Liz chuckled and waited until he dissappeared before walking up to Cammie with big bug eyes. "I'm going to be her godmother right?"

"Hell no," Macey inturrupted, strutting over to the pair. "I am right Cam?"

Cammie laughed. "I know who her godmother is going to be...but I'm not telling!"

...

Cammie took a deep breath as she, Zach, Bex and Isabella strolled into the gigantic baby superstore.

"Well, this is overwhelming," she commented as she set the baby in the cart and gave her her hippo.

Bex grimiced. "Yeah, the overpowering stench of baby food and poop is enough to make my eyes water."

Zach and Cammie laughed. "Get used to it, Grant smells like it all the time," Zach joked while Bex didn't find it all that funny and gave him an icy stare.

"So what all does the kid need?" he continued.

"Why don't we get her a crib first?" Cammie suggested, and turned down the long and large isle full of every kind of crib imaginable, only to almost run into an old lady.

"I am so sorry!" She said to the woman.

"Don't worry about it dear! Oh and what an adorable baby! She looks like her father!" She smiled and nodded, looking from Zach to the baby.

"Thank you so much! I guess good looks come in the family!" Cammie laughed and continued down the isle chuckling to herself.

"Did you just call me good looking?" Zach smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe I did...and maybe I said the baby was cuter," she smiled, teasing him and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Bex squealed from down the isle. "This one is precious!"

Then the lights went out.

...

"Ugh!" Macey groaned as she tried to stick her shovel in the ground for what seemed like the hundreth time that afternoon.

"More dirt under your nails?" Grant guessed, wiping the sweat from his forhead with the back of his hand, and laughing at Jonas who could barely pick up his shovel full of dirt.

Macey stood up and sighed, inspecting them thouroughly. "Yes! Oh well, it's an excuse to get another manicure!"

Then she shoved her shovel into the deep pit they had managed to create. Liz had commented about how profound the hole was, and how he didn't think a coffin would be that far below the surface.

Liz jumped a little surprised when Macey's shovel hit something that definitly wasn't a rock.

"I think I hit something!" she pounced, suddenly finding more strength to dig some more.

Grant did the same. "No shit Macey."

"Just dig," Liz huffed, out of breath.

So they dug in silence around a large, brown and rectangular object.

"Wow," Jonas commented when they had it all almost uncovered. "I'll be honest, I didn't think there was going to be anything down there."

"Well help me pul it out," Grant commented, slinding into the hole while Jonas jumped in as well.

"Gosh dangit," Jonas grunted, trying to pull it out with no luck. "That thing is heavy."

"Woah Jonas watch your mouth!" Macey mocked and Liz giggled.

Grant sighed. "Let's just open it down here."

"Alright," Jonas said and got to work on the larget lock on the side, taking longer than usual to pick it. He didn't want to mess anything up.

The silence filled the chilled air along with the sounds of distant sparrows and cars. Leaves fell beside them and into the hole, bright orange and red. Half of the trees had already shed theirs, but some still had some to spare, sending them off with the light wind that swirled around their faces, making their ears and noses a faint shade of red.

As Jonas lifted the heavy top, Macey gasped and just about fainted.

"What's wrong Mace?" Liz toughed her arm comfortingly.

The tears couldn't be helped in anymore, as she stared in shock at what was in the coffin. Her heart rate shot up, all while she felt it stop. Suddenly her whole body ached, from her head to her toes and back again. She couldn't believe it. "That's-that's-" she stuttered, losing all thoughts and words.

"Who?" Grant wondered, shifting to the other side of the hole to get a view of the contents.

Jonas tore his eyes from _it_ for the first time since opening the coffin and tried to breathe normally. "You know who this is Macey?"

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands, feeling them gather all the tears that she didn't even try to stop.

Finally able to breathe between sobs and wishing all her hurt would go away as Liz wrapped her arms around her, she whispered, _"That's Pete."_

_..._

**...Hi. **

**I know what you are thinking. **

_**WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE THE DAY AFTER LIKE YOU PROMISED?**_

**About that...I am so so so so soooooooooooooooo sorry! Please don't be mad at me because I am just as upset and aggrivated as you are! It just about killed me, not being able to write!**

**I was so excited to post the next chapter, then three things happened:**

**1) MY COMPUTER BROKE-AGAIN! **

**2) I lost my flash drive...and I couldn't find it _anywhere._**

**3) School is a bitch. Nuff said. **

**So...please forgive me?**

**Love you bunches,**

**~The really sad and hopeful version of ****me :( - :) ?**


End file.
